The Horrible Date from Hell and Back
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: It's a typical day at the Kaiba Manor, Yami and Seto dueling and always going at it like it was a life or death situation. After losing countless times, Seto offers Yami a bet. Yami takes up that offer and says the loser has to go out wt Pegasus. What wil
1. The Horror Begins

**__**

I think that's the title. OH well, you name it.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helloz, it's me s.S aka sTaR sNipEr. This is a story I'm writing with my good friend and BETA Nicole aka Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX. This is actually the first story I've co-written but I think it's good nonetheless. We'd really like to know what you think to tell us please!!!! R/R we hope this is a good story all though it's quite odd. But then again, the two of us are odd, so why not?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit Seto, why don't you just admit defeat??" came the yelling of Yami. "No way Pharaoh!! I will NEVER surrender to you, I will fight you to the death!!!" came Seto's angered reply. "Suit yourself" Yami replied and attacked with his Dark Magician. "You lose, AGAIN Seto" he said casually. Meanwhile, Yuugi and Mokuba were in the next room, playing video games. Mokuba sighed. "They'll never get over this competition thing, will they?" he asked. Yuugi shook his head. "Nope, not in this lifetime" he replied  
Seto just glared at Yami a minute before saying, "Lets duel one more time, and I swear I won't lose to you this time." Yami rolled his eyes then said, "No way, you're no challenge for me anymore." Seto thought for a second, then he said, "How about we make a bet on the next duel?" "Hmm, I'm listening." Yami replied.  
"If I lose this next duel, I'll never ask you to duel again." Seto said somewhat hesitantly. "I doubt you would ever live up to that, so I have a better idea." Yami said with an evil grin. "What is it?" Seto asked a bit scared of the look Yami was giving him. "The loser has to go on a date with Pegasus." Yami said with a smirk replacing the evil grin.  
Seto's mouth was literally on the floor while Mokuba and Yuugi had abandoned their video games and come rushing into the room.   
"Did we just hear what we thought we heard?" Yuugi asked shocked. Seto nodded. "You twisted evil person" he spat. "And what makes your think that bastard is even alive?" Yami sighed. "Because" he said and shuddered. "He SOMEHOW found out my cell phone number and called me to ask me out." he shuddered.  
"No....way" Seto said in shock. "Oh I remember that" Yuugi said. "Yami sent his cell-phone STRAIGHT to the Shadow Realm after he got that call" This made Seto burst out laughing. "What's so funny high Priest?" Yami said his eyebrow twitching. "Oh nothing, it's just so funny, I can actually IMAGINE you doing that and the thought just cracks me up!" Seto replied now in hysterics while Yami had gone red as his eyes were.  
"Oh yeah?" he replied. "Well, it won't be so funny when you have to go out with Pegasus!" he shot back. "Me?" Seto replied. "Oh no....my friend...Pegasus is your man so I won't intervene with that" "Say what?!?!" Yami replied enraged. "Oh no....no no no no no Seto Kaiba. You've done it this time. NO ONE insults me!" "Bring it on!" Seto replied and the two started the duel.  
  
---About 30 minutes later---  
  
Seto had fainted, and was currently on the couch were Yugi had helped Mokuba drag him.  
"I told me no one insults me." Yami said with a big smirk on his face.  
"So, who is going to call Pegasus to tell him about his date with Seto?" Yugi asked curiously.  
"Hmm, how about we have Mokuba do it. He could tell Pegasus that his brother was to shy to ask him out his self so he asked him to do it for him." Yami suggested after thinking for a moment.  
"Good idea, is that ok with you Mokuba?" Yugi asked with a big smile. Mokuba, who had a big smile on his face replied, "Sure, I'll go and do it right now." He then headed off to another room to make the call.  
Mokuba ran to the phone and dialed Pegasus phone number which was SOMEHOW on the speed dial list on his brother's phone. The phone rang a few times before a maniac laugh answered. The person cleared his throat and then said "Hello, you've reached the president of Industrial Illusions, ME!! Pegasus. How can I grace you with my presence??"  
"Oh shut up you old coot" was Mokuba's reply. There was a burst of glee on the other side. "Ooh.... is this one of the Kaiba's?" he asked excitedly. "Yes, it's Mokuba and no, I am NOT asking you out" Mokuba said and shuddered.   
"Oh" was Pegasus's reply. "Then, what did you call for?" he asked his tone going back to normal. "Well" Mokuba said grinning on the other line. "Actually, my brother's had a crush on you for sometime and he's so shy to ask anyone out and.....  
A VERY girl-like scream was heard on the other line. "Are you, like serious??" Pegasus asked on the other line. Mokuba, at the present had gone temporarily deaf but soon responded, "Yeah, so what time can you be here?" Mokuba asked. "A gasp came from the other line. "OMG" Pegasus replied. "There's so many things to do, omg, I can't see him in this state!!" he cried out frantically then remembered Mokuba was still on the phone.   
"Um.... yea, I'll probably be there by 8 Mokuba" Pegasus replied calmly into the phone. "Tell ur hot bro I can't wait!"  
Mokuba shuddered at Pegasus's last sentence but then returned to where everyone else was. Seto was up by now and was taking deep breaths.  
Ni-Sama, you've got a date with Pegasus at eight!!" Mokuba cried out. "OMG, you need to get ready, Yami, Yuugi, I need all the help I can get form you two, C'mon, there's no time to waste!!" he said and grinned. Yami and Yugi smirked. This was going to be fun...  
Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba had been struggling with Seto, to get him ready for almost two hours when they heard the doorbell ring. A few minutes later, one of Seto's butlers came in and said Pegasus was waiting in the living room for Seto. "I'm no going, you can't make me." Seto said desperately. "Calm down Kaiba, you're the one that wanted to make a bet." Yami said with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah, but I'm not the twisted bastard that decided the lose would go out with Pegasus." Seto yelled back. "Calm down big brother." Mokuba pleaded.  
"Mokuba, please try and talk them out of making me do this." Mokuba used his puppy dog eyes on Seto then said, "But big brother, you wouldn't want to set a bad example for me by not keeping you word, now would you?"  
"No, not the puppy dog eyes, anything but that... oh fine I'll go."  
  
--- Ten minutes later---  
  
Pegasus was waiting anxiously in the living room when Yugi and Mokuba entered the room. "Why Yugi-boy i didn't know you were here." Pegasus squealed, "Is Yami here also?" "Um, he is helping Seto get ready." "I see." Pegasus replied. "He should be out here in a few minutes." Mokuba then said.  
Seto came downstairs dressed in tight leather pants, his white trench coat had been replaced with a black one and his button up shirt was now crimson red. Pegasus took one look at Seto and started drooling. Yami, in the meantime, was admiring his handiwork. Or, to Yuugi's eyes, drooling over it as well.  
"Nii-Sama, you look great!" Mokuba said running over and pulling his brother towards Pegasus. "Come on, you should get more fairly acquainted" he said trying to keep form laughing while Seto was red with rage. Pegasus giggled and waved at Seto. Mokuba picked up Seto's hand and forced Seto to wave back while Pegasus blew a kiss (shudder)  
Then, Pegasus noticed Yami as well. "Well hello Yami-boy, it's a FINE evening don't you think so?" he asked batting his eyelashes at him. Then Yuugi and Mokuba got a devious idea. "Hey Yami" Mokuba said. "Yeah?" Yami replied unaware of the evil the two were planning.  
"Why don't' you, I Dunno, go along with them. I bet you'd have a TON of fun" Mokuba said trying to hold to hold in his laughter. Yami his shocked then enraged but answered politely, "Oh no, no no no no no, you know what they say. Two's a COUPLE," he said smirking at Seto. "And three's a crowd" he finished putting on a fake smile.  
"Oh no, Yami boy, I'm sure Kaiba-koi wouldn't mind now would you darling?" he asked putting his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto looked like he was going to throw up then interpreted what Pegasus had just said. "You know," he said. "I think that's a great idea, Yami, just run on upstairs, we'll wait for go on" he said deviously grinning mentally. 'Ha pharaoh' he thought. 'If I'm going down, you're going down with me'   
Yami looked scared and laughed nervously. "Oh no, I couldn't really, that's okay..." "What are you saying?!?!" Yuugi cried out. "You have to get ready Yami, oh my, c'mon Mokuba, we need to help him" "Got it" Mokuba said and they both dragged a screaming and kicking Yami up the stairs.  
  
---10 minutes later---.  
  
"NO WAY!!! NO IN THE NAME OF RA!!!!!!!!!!" came Yami's horrified screams. "I'm not going to, ya hear me?!?!"   
"But Yami..." Yuugi whined. "It'll be fun.... I swear. Besides you're all dressed up" "No way aibou" Yami replied. "I'm not going and that's mah final word," he said stomping his foot. "Okay, plan B" Mokuba whispered to Yuugi. Yuugi nodded.  
"Yami" Yugi said. Yami turned around only to be met with the two biggest pairs of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "PLEASE????????????" came Mokuba and Yuugi. "Gah!" Yami cried out. "No, No, No, No, oh fuck it fine!" Yami yelled. The two boys smirked in victory. "Now go downstairs Yami, you don't wanna keep your DATES waiting" Yuugi said laughing. Yami groaned. This was going to be a LONG night.............  
Yami entered the living room wearing tight leather pants, a leather tank top with 3 buckles on it, a dog collar around his neck, silver bracelets around each wrist, and a leather armband around his right arm. Pegasus started to drool before saying, "Why Yami-boy, i don't think I've ever seen anything hotter than you in my entire life, well i mean, other then Kaiba-koi here." Pegasus then pinches Seto on the butt which caused him to jump away from him.  
Yugi and Mokuba had been watching what was going on and barely could keep from laughing.  
Yugi then said, "Shouldn't you three get going now?" Pegasus smiled then clapped his hands together and said, "You're right Yugi-boy we should. Well Yami-koi, Kaiba-koi, shall we get going. Yami and Seto cringed at the pet names Pegasus had called them, then shook their heads yes. Pegasus then proceeded to drag the two out the front door to a waiting limo.  
Once the three had left, Yugi and Mokuba had busted out laughing. After calming down, Yugi got a brilliant idea. Yugi then said, "Hey Mokuba, mind if I use your phone?" "Go ahead Yugi." Mokuba replied. Yugi then walked into the other room and grabbed the phone. He then dialed Ryou's number. "Hello." Came a voice which was Ryou's. "Hey Ryou, can I talk to your yami please?" Yugi asked. "He is at Malik's," Ryou replied, "Why on earth do you want to talk to him though?"  
"Oh, I just needed to ask him something. Well I'll just called Malik's i guess, bye Ryou." "Bye." Ryou said while wandering what the hell Yugi could want to ask his yami.  
Yugi then called Malik's house. "Hello." Malik's voice came over the phone. "Hey Malik, Ryou told me Bakura was there, so can i talk to him?" Yugi said overly cheerfully. "Umm sure Yugi," Malik said a bit unsure, he then turned to Bakura and said, "It's Yuugi, he wants to talk to you." "What does he want?" Bakura replied.  
"I don't know." Malik said while handing Bakura the phone.  
"What do you want Yuugi?" Bakura asked. "I was wandering what you were doing tonight." Yugi replied. "Why the hell do you want to know that?" Bakura asked.  
"Because," Yugi began, "I was wandering if you wanted to go with me and Mokuba, to follow Yami and Seto somewhere." "Where exactly?" Bakura continued to question Yugi.  
"Oh just on the date they're on with Pegasus." Yugi said with a snicker. "What? Pegasus? You have to be joking?" Bakura yelled back. "Nope." Yugi then explained what had happen to Bakura. "Malik and I will be over there in a few minutes to pick you to up, and then we can find Yami with my Millennium Ring." Bakura then said bye and hung up. Yugi then hung up the phone and hurried back to where Mokuba was waiting for him.  
Yuugi smirked. "Hey Mokuba, know where your bro keeps a camera?" he asked. Mokuba smirked as well. "Actually, I've got one right here" he said pulling a camera out from behind him "But how are we going to get there?" he asked. "Easy" Yuugi replied. "We're going to catch a ride with Malik and Bakura, that's who I was just talking to," he said grinning evilly. "Oh..." Mokuba said grinning evilly as well. "Well, I'd better get some extra film, this is going to be a LONG night!!" he said and the two burst out laughing.  
  
: ---Meanwhile----  
: Bakura had run down the stairs throwing everything everywhere while Malik just looked at him like he was crazy. Of course Bakura was crazy but that's beyond the point. "What are you looking for?" Malik asked curiously. "And what did Yuugi want?" he asked. Bakura stopped what he was doing then said, "Do you have a camera?" Malik shrugged and replied, "I've got one in mah motorcycle. Nicole gave it to me (^_^)  
"Oh" was Bakura's reply. "Well go get it. You're going to need it. "For what? Malik asked. "And you still didn't answer mah question, what did Yuugi want??" he asked impatiently. "Oh that" Bakura said. He gave it some thought before answering. "We're going out for the night."   
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Malik screamed setting off a car alarm and cracking the glass on the windows. "You're going out with that pharaoh's boy??" he asked shocked and hurt. "Huh, what? Oh good god Malik, not like that, you know you're mah one and only" he replied giving his koi a hug. "Yuugi and Mokuba need ride cause they're doing some blackmail," he said and grinned evilly which made Malik forget all his sorrow almost instantly.   
"Blackmail? Those two?" he asked laughing. "No way, who are they blackmailing?" he asked. "The pharaoh and the High Priest themselves," Bakura replied cracking up. "Seems they have a date tonight with none other than Pegasus" he added in hysterics.  
"What? OMG!!!" Malik replied cracking up as well. "Well then, c'mon, I've got a camera, let's head over and get as much of this dirt as we can!!" he replied and nearly dragged Bakura out the door. : Bakura and Malik had just picked up Yugi and Mokuba in Bakura's car, and they were now trying to locate Yami, Seto, and Pegasus. "Hmm, the ring is pointing at that movie theater." Bakura said while pulling into the parking lot.  
They four then snuck into the movie theater and located their targets in theater number three were some really sappy romance was showing. The four of them then set in the back row and got their cameras read for anything good that happened. Meanwhile, Yami and Seto were setting on either side of Pegasus and were bored off their asses and thinking they were ready to kill Pegasus for dragging them here.  
"Oh isn't this movie just wonderful." Pegasus whispered to his two 'dates.' Yami and Seto only nodded slightly in reply.  
After a few minutes, Pegasus leaned over to Seto and grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss and shoved his tongue down his throat. Seto tried to get away, but just ended up falling on the floor with Pegasus on top of him. Yami meanwhile, was looking on in horror at the two on the floor.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Bakura were snapping pictures of what was happening, while Malik and Mokuba tried not to laugh. Yami eventually had enough and pulled Pegasus off Seto. He ran to his fallen rival and helped him up. "We need to get out of here," he whispered almost frantically. "I know, Pegasus is a horrid kisser" came Seto's reply. "Ok, here's the plan" Yami whispered very quickly into Seto's ear. "Got it?" he asked. "Got it" Seto whispered back.  
The two were eventually back in their normal seats, sitting on either side of Pegasus. Yami got up after a few minutes and said; "Pegasus, I'm going to get some more popcorn ya want anything?" he asked trying to sound sincere.   
"All I want is for you to get back here as quick as you for I can't stand a moment without you" Pegasus replied in a lovey-dovey tone and batting his eyelashes at him. Yami grimaced but kept a straight face. "All right then" he said and hurried off as fast as he could.  
"Ten minutes later, Seto got up and excused himself. "Sorry, Pegasus, dear" he said grimacing at what he just called him. 'Damnit, now I have to wash my mouth out with soap' he thought. "Too much, soda" he said holding up an empty drink container which he had actually spilled on the floor.   
"That's okay Kaiba-koi, just tell Yami-koi to get back here as soon as he can alright? The next part's getting really romantic" he said and placed his hand on Seto's ass. Seto jumped up in surprise and replied "Sure Pegasus, sure" he said and hurried out was well.  
Yami was out there waiting for him. "What took ya?" he asked impatiently. "Sorry" Seto replied. "I had to make it look convincing that we weren't trying to bail out on him," he added.   
"We were bailing out on him" Yami replied rolling his eyes. "I know that" Seto replied. "But I don't want him suspicious until AFTER we're gone, got it?"  
Yami shrugged and then replied, "Got it."  
"Hey Yami!" came a sudden perky voice behind them. Yami turned around and grimaced. It was Tea. "Hi Tea" he replied less than enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.  
"Oh I'm actually here to see.... um..."she looked at the theater he and Seto seemed to be coming out of. "This movie!" she replied trying to sound convincing. "Oh" Yami replied. "So..." Tea said licking her lips. "Wanna come with me?" she asked in a sort of seductive way.  
Yami looked horrified and Seto got a twinge of jealousy. "Sorry Tea" Seto said wrapping his arms around Yami possessively. But Yami's out on a date with ME tonight" he added and smirked. "Maybe some other time" Tea looked like she was going to explode but then replied, "Oh ok then. I'll just go, I REALLY don't want to ruin your date" she said almost sneering and immediately went inside but not before glaring at Seto who glared right back at her.  
What was that for?!?!" Yami replied pushing Seto off him. "You ARE basically on a date with Pegasus and ME" Seto replied rolling his eyes.  
"Oh yeah" was all Yami said and he blushed. He hadn't though of it that way. 'So...um...where are we gonna go??" he asked. "We can't go home, Mokuba and Yuugi'll be there" he added and sighed.   
"True true" Seto replied but then got a wicked idea. "Hey Yami" he said turning to his 'date'. "Why don't we just go out and have fun?" he asked. "Together"  
Yami's eyes widened in surprise but then he laughed. "Are you....?" "Yes I am Yami, don't act so smug about it, Will you go out with me and ONLY me tonight?" he asked extending his arm. Yami pretended to think about and grinned.   
"I'd be honored Seto Kaiba" he replied and the two linked arms and walked out of the movie theater.  
Meanwhile, Yuugi, Mokuba, Malik, and Bakura were all in shock. But the film kept rolling.  
"OMG!!" Mokuba squealed. "Yuugi, do you know what this means if Yami and Seto are going out?" "Yeah" Yuugi said and the two linked arms. "We'll get to spend more time at each other's houses!!" Mokuba said jumping up and down. "I know but what if...." Yuugi replied. "OMG you really think they'd do that?" Mokuba asked his eyes going wide. "They could" Yuugi replied. 'Though it might take a long time..." "Who care's Yuugi?" Mokuba replied still jumping. "Well be related!!!" "I know!!" was Yuugi excited reply as the two continued to bounce up and down while Malik and Bakura looked at them oddly before returning to taking pictures.   
"Hey C'mon let's go" Malik and the four were in hot pursuit of their targets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how do ya like? Good bad? Sort of MY first attempt at humor but Nicole's pretty good at it. R/R please. Oh BTW, read her story, Not a Little Kid. She finally updated it!! ^_^ NEways, R/R we'd like to know what you think. Flamers will be skinned alive and roasted on a barbeque by their own flames. And if you know me from my warnings in Hate Me, Love Me, Kill me and Tears of Blood and Betrayal, you'll know I'm not kidding. Oh yeah, Nicole will also use the fire to set flame to random objects cause she's a pyro maniac and maybe one of the random objects she sets fire to would be your house so watch out.  
  
Oh yes, one more warning. Seto and Yami don't like this fic so if they tell you to flame tell us and we'll personally make sure to torture them later. But please don't flame if you can help it okiz??  
  
  
Buh Bye!! ^_^  
  
  
s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr) and Nicole (aka Xx-One-Odd-Girl-xX)

~|*|~|*~|*|~|*~|*|~|*~|*|~|*~|*|~|*~|*|~|*~

Hey, this iz Nicole, I've posted this fic under my name cuz stupid ff.net won't let s.S right now, so yeah. Anyway, we're not sure about what to call this chapter, so make sure u suggest something. Oh and yes if we receive flames, I shall use them to set fire to random objects, but if u must flame use, do it for a good reason not juz becuz we're toturing Yami and Seto, and cuz this iz yaoi. Got that? Good. Also, if any of you out there write fanfics, plz check out my website  and enter one of my fanfic contests. Well I shall let u go now, L8ERZ!

Closing Statement:

'We may be legally sane, but that doesn't mean we're not crazy.'


	2. Born To Be Wild

Yay, Nicole we got review!!! ^^. Well, Yami and Seto hate us right now, just Yesterday, they decided to redo my entire bedroom. *shudders* Nicole, ya know what they did?? My room now looks like a DM shrine. Well, actually a shrine dedicated the to BEWD and the DMG and DM. I think that 


End file.
